


[授翻]天真罪愆(Guilt of the Innocent)

by BEVEL



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alley Sex, Dark Original Percival Graves, Dubious Consent, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, POV Credence Barebone, PWP, Religious Conflict, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 06:50:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10406361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BEVEL/pseuds/BEVEL
Summary: Credence無法忍耐不去誘惑Graves先生墮入罪惡深淵.他的罪狀就是兩人同處時, 控制不了自己的行為.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Guilt of the Innocent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9525209) by [nerdygaycas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdygaycas/pseuds/nerdygaycas). 



> 噢不! 這篇故事毫無劇情可言, 只有單純性欲的發洩.  
> 還有100%黑化的Graves, 你要把他視為Grindelwald也是沒問題的
> 
> ==  
> 這篇小說很感謝Jaycee(@blakjc)熱心潤稿, 沒有她的幫忙, 火辣程度大幅減少w  
> 

“嗯， _操_ _!_ 你該不會想說我會視而不見吧， 男孩？ 滿眼含羞帶怯在我周遭閒晃著，

舔過嘴唇的樣子就好像你自己是個飢渴的小東西？ 你還真以為我沒注意到嗎？”

 

Graves先生毫不留情指責Credence的口吻， 把男孩給嚇壞了， 不過他同時也很興奮。

又期待又激動看到Graves先生這樣對待他。 他是名仁慈寬厚的男人， 也只能是， 不過他不喜歡調情， 很明顯地，

Credence在對面街口撲動他那漆黑的睫羽， 盯著Graves看的行為絕對冒犯了他。

 

“所以我該拿你怎麼辦呢， 我的男孩？ 嗯…？ 你正在他媽的挑逗我， Credence。 我現在這樣子都是你搞的。”

男人抓起Credence的手牽引到他的褲檔處， 覆蓋住他那藏在棉質斜紋軟呢布料下的溫熱博動著的陰莖。

“這都是你幹的好事， 我的男孩。 你惹的火得負責給我熄啊。” 男人的嘴角牽起一絲意有所指的笑容抱怨著。

 

Credence知道他在做錯事。 在上帝洞察一切的眼中，觸摸Graves先生的私處是不道德的。

覺得自己好髒， 唯有被滾燙的熱水燙掉一層皮， 才能潔淨他一身罪惡。

 

Graves先生不給他機會退縮， 他持續不停地進逼， 鬆開Credence的束縛， 瓦解他的防備， 直到他拋開一切，

僅僅剩下渴望與需求燒灼著自己， 想要去討好男人。

大錯特錯。 手親密地放在Graves先生熾熱的勃起圈攏住， 然後因陌生的觸感而啜泣嗚咽著。

他並不比站在暗巷等待恩客垂興的妓女來得高尚。

事實上， 他更不堪， 因為他甚至沒有收取金錢作為回饋， 他得到的僅僅是取悅Graves先生帶來的滿足與快感

 

他這樣做的原因不是他必須如此， 因為是他 _喜歡_ 。

 

Credence理所當然認為這是他的責任， Graves先生猛力揪著他的一束髮絲， 把他的頭狠戾地往後拽， 佔有他的雙唇，

用著令人發狂的激烈熱度親吻Credence， 親密的行為卻不帶絲毫情感。

用力撬開Credence的唇好讓他的侵入更加順暢， 舌頭粗暴絞動Credence的， 並且牙齒稍加施力咬著他的下唇。

這個男人只是單純在宣告自己的主權。

 

Graves先生不滿地哼了聲， 赫然停下以唇舌和滿滿唾液交織而成的狂暴攻擊 

“操。 我一個小時後有會議要開， 最好動作快點。”

然後Graves先生從口袋掏出他的魔杖，口裡喃喃說著Credence聽不懂的咒語， 全是他媽媽宣講抵制的東西。

媽媽如果知道Credence意欲為何， 一定會更失望的。

 

他不聽話又淫亂放蕩。 是他誘惑Graves先生墮入罪惡深淵。

如果不是Credence刻意勾引Graves先生， 他不可能做出這等恐怖的行為。。

 

Graves先生把Credence的身體轉過來， 好把他的臉壓向粗礪的磚牆上， 柔軟的皮膚被磚牆硌出了印子。

Credence感覺到Graves先生正在分開他的雙腿， 站在他的雙腿之間蜷曲身體，

就像一條蛇纏繞著Credence， 在他的頸側輕語低喃著讓人汗毛直豎的語句。

 

“乖孩子。 你應該要想想這樣做的後果。 也許你會學到一些自重， 而不是像個放蕩的妓女一樣對男人敞開身體。

你能感覺到嗎？ 孩子。 這就是你想要的嗎？”

 

男人頂著男孩的屁股情色地亂拱，挺動帶來的摩擦，加上Credence向後躬身不斷配合， 一聲綿長呻吟聲從兩人間迸出。

 

從暗巷經過的匆忙人群， 並沒有注意到巷內有兩個男人如同野獸般瘋狂地燃燒熱情。

 

Credence用力閉緊雙眼， 向上天懇求寬恕他。 他是個不潔又墮落的生物， 可是他卻忍耐不住扭臀追尋著Graves先生鼓脹的陰莖。

他們兩人差不多是隔著衣服在交媾， 快速瘋狂的抽動， 就像是沉醉在淫糜性愛中的罪人們毫無羞恥之心可言地在精準模擬性交， 

 

Credence想要更多，他已不在乎自己的脖頸是否伸進了絞索裡，喉嚨裡擠出破碎的呻吟嗚咽。

他望向人來人往的街道，他們完全沒注意這裡的異常。可以有一刻，他真希望有人看到他是個多麼邪惡的存在，

想讓人看到他受Graves先生蠱惑，腦中出現的那些褻瀆墮落的念頭，自己卻還一心地取悅對方以示感激。

 

“別擔心， 我會滿足我的小蕩婦渴望的一切。” Graves先生像一頭狼般低聲咆嚎。 

 

接下來， 一股涼意向上舔舐到Credence大腿處新露出的赤裸肌膚， 冷風席捲而上到他的雙腿間，

裹住他興奮的勃發慾望， 繼續往下來到會陰處。 他漸漸覺得戶外有些變冷， 不過在泛起雞皮疙瘩的皮膚底下卻熱潮蒸騰。

 

Graves先生的大手溫柔揉捏Credence的臀丘， 擠壓塑形指間的臀肉。 他的撫摸太熾熱就像是燒熔的鐵漿， 在Credence身上誇耀他的主權。

Credence， 汙穢的他喜歡被如此對待， 喜歡被這個男人標記。 想要… _需要_ 更多。

 

“Graves先生， 求求你!”， 嗓音破碎不堪

 

“剛剛發生甚麼？” Graves問道， 他的手不再流連於大範圍摩娑Credence的肌膚; 轉而細心照拂他肌肉內側的曲線，

手指徐徐下滑直到觸碰到Credence身體那處最甜蜜誘人的隙縫間。

 

如果他還能被允許待在天堂的代價是必須齋戒一整年， 在無數的夜裡虔誠祈禱懇求上帝的憐憫，

以及餘生都要被媽用皮帶鞭笞。 倘若這樣做能救贖他那腐敗的靈魂。 那他也心甘情願。

 

“我是個好人， Credence。 身為一個巫師我盡忠職守， 樂善好施， 我甚至為該死的戰爭挺身奮戰。

你以為這樣挑逗我是可以接受的嗎？ 你覺得身為安全部部長的我， 應該委屈自己跟你這種骨瘦如材的小東西在白天的暗巷中苟且嗎？

 _你是這樣想的嗎？_ 孩子。”

 

Credence聽見Graves先生解開褲子拉鍊的聲音， 從自己肩膀後方望去確認無誤，

Graves先生只把自己褲子拉下到足以露出陰莖的程度， 勃起驕傲地從那叢粗硬濃密的黑色毛髮間探出頭來。

他的陰莖比Credence的還要粗大， 莖身呈現怒張的粉紅色， 前液緩慢地從溼答答的龜頭滴落而下。

 

“你想要它嗎？” Graves先生問說。

他單手握住自己勃發的慾望， 手勢巧妙的前後套握撸動著陰莖， 這攝人心魄的景象令Credence的嘴裡大量分泌唾液。

“快點回答我。 我還得趕回去辦公室。”

Credence趕緊點頭同意， 生怕Graves先生真的會棄他而不顧。

 

Graves先生微笑， 露出整齊的皓齒， 盯著Credence的視線有如惡魔般貪婪。 他變得如此懷有惡意都是Credence的錯。

Credence的嘴唇粉嫩又飽滿…適合接吻或是其他任何行為…他說話的語調太過輕柔…他飽含脆弱的聲音讓Graves先生興奮…

還有Credence奶油色的肌膚…Graves先生最大的弱點就是對擁有白皙膚色的生物毫無抵抗力…

最後一點，他總是，總是在Graves先生觸碰時貼過來，不論那觸碰有多麼純潔不帶性欲。

 

很明顯地Credence的身體， 和他那些不經意的無心之舉都像是個索價不斐的高級應召在魅惑人心。

而Graves先生只是個男人罷了。

 

“那東西不錯。” 他聽見Graves先生這樣說， 突然間， 一個鍍鋅材質的老舊垃圾桶往他們的方向直衝而來，

經過計算般的精準落在Credence的身旁。

他的身體在Graves先生的支配下轉向， 直到彎腰靠在冰冷的金屬上， 每一寸肌膚所感受到的冷硬質感， 都是他應得的羞辱。

 

“我應該要你先替我口交， 不過Picquery 之前才碎念她可能會提早到， 我不能冒險讓自己看起來像是…

好吧， 像是個不久前才在暗巷搞過妓女的樣子。 聲譽代表一切， 我親愛的孩子。 謹記於心。 ”

 

“是的， Graves先生，” Credence機械地應答。

 

如果Credence還能有機會再勾引男人一次， 那麼下地獄也是值得的。 現在Graves先生既然已經提到口交，

Credence沒辦法從他心中抹去吸吮Graves先生陰莖的畫面。

Graves先生的味道嘗起來一定甜蜜得像天堂， 也許上天垂憐他， 說不定飲下他的精液能讓Credence有被潔淨的機會。

 

Graves先生能讓他再次完整，重獲新生。

 

“梅林，(*Merlin) 孩子! 你已經是一團糟了，你知道嗎？ 不過沒關係的， 我會照顧你。 就… _像這樣。_ ”

Graves先生的嗓音變得暗啞低沉， Credence感覺到一隻冰冷， 光滑的手指刺激著他括約肌周圍， 輕輕地摳弄著試圖進入。

 

這是他畢生從來沒有體驗過的奇異感覺。 他不敢多想， 因為再多想他會後悔自己待在暗巷。

他想請求Graves先生停手。 可是他虧欠這個男人太多了， 他不能這樣做。

 

“你有點太緊了， Credence。 難道你之前沒幹過這種事嗎？”

這種小小的暗示讓男孩即尷尬又生氣。 不， 當然Credence從來沒有類似經驗過。

“不過你看起來還真飢渴啊。”

 

現在手指又往深處再推進了些， Credence感覺到自己的甬道在絞緊入侵物， 歡欣地緊緊抓握住。

這不太疼， 不過他不得不承認拉扯的程度比他想要的大。

 

“在大街上的那些人。。。只要我喊出一個字， 就能看清楚你蜷曲著身體， 被我用手指操幹。

你喜歡嗎？ 把自己真實的一面暴露出來？”

 

儘管這些字句讓他的脊椎發麻， 臉上的熱潮更加發燙， Credence還是忍不住往後挺身，

當第二根手指以剪刀狀闖進他的體內， 然後再彎曲指節摳挖內壁時。 Credence的呻吟聲更加放肆。

 

Graves先生的手指按壓腸道上的隱密小點時， 讓Credence雙膝發軟。 要不是Graves先生在身後用力地摟住他，

差點Credence就要摔倒在骯髒的地面上。Graves先生手中的力道加重， 執拗又激烈地折磨同一處位置， 笑聲在Credence耳畔大聲響起。

Credence高聲呻吟著， 急速的抽氣聲使得他的耳尖羞紅一片。 他聽起來就像個淫蕩的娼妓， 只想隨恩客的意願被擺弄。 他想要被狠狠地幹。

淚水滴落在生鏽的垃圾桶蓋上， 小腹上的肌膚被金屬硬物硌得生疼， Credence的陰莖被夾在他的身體和冰冷的垃圾桶之間。

 

“這些都是你自找的， 我的孩子。 你早該預料到這一切會發生。”

Credence點頭地同意，對Graves先生話語的真實度毫無質疑。 

 

男人的手指隨後退出。 Credence了解這舉動代表的含意， 抑或至少是他希望會發生的那樣。

他以前總是能沉得住氣， 不過現在他幾乎耗盡所有的意志力讓自己不要懇求Graves先生現在就上了他。

他 _會_ 接受一切的， 難道自己不是因為罪惡而生嗎？

 

Graves先生陰莖前端的粗圓龜頭頂了頂他稍微變得鬆弛的小穴。 過於巨大的存在讓Credence不禁擔心是否吃得下去。

雖然還沒有東西進去，他的肉穴已經滿懷期待地微微發顫， 當Graves先生單手摁住他的肩胛骨將他固定不動時， 身體各處的神經幾乎令他的感知覺超載。

 

Graves先生的肉柱開始闖進Credence的體內， 速度不快卻一點也不憐香惜玉。 Credence快被撕裂成兩半了， 那感覺刺痛他的神經。

說不定他再也不能正常走路了。 可他努力去看著Graves先生的眼睛，不去想起那些羞恥的記憶。

他咬牙不讓自己哭喊出聲，可是卻不能憋住眼淚，淚水現在已經把金屬垃圾桶打濕了一大片。

 

“噓， 噓…就這樣， Credence， 這正是你為自己行為負責的時刻， 要再次變成乖孩子就靠現在了。

你知道我說的都對， 不是嗎， Credence？ 來幫我把你引的火給滅掉， 這是唯一你可以當乖孩子的方法。” 他的聲音讓男孩鎮定下來。

 

Credence的緊緻腸道終於把Graves先生的陰莖整根吞入。 男孩覺得對方在他體內大得不可思議，

一邊驚嘆自己身體的彈性居然能把Graves先生的碩大完美地收納在體內。

自己到底是甚麼罪惡的存在， 本能地把男人吞吃得更深入， 向後搖擺晃動自己的腰胯， 去感受兩人裸露的肌膚更加密切的輾壓。 

 

Graves先生開始騁馳時， Credence眼睛都翻過去了， 神智在情慾的浸淫下暈迷不清。

Graves先生會幾乎把巨物整根拔出， 然後再猛撞進Credence體內， 光滑的皮膚在抽插間傳出的聲響， 淫糜到讓Credence羞於傾聽。

一連串的噗滋水聲讓Credence的大腦亂成一團醬糊， 只能緊絞在他肉壁內的火熱男物。

 

“就是這樣。 _乖_ 孩子。 搞得我老二很爽。 打賭他們沒在主日學教你這招吧， 嗯？ 不過沒關係…”，

他呻吟著， 用Credence的背支撐著自己， “我可以親自來教你。 你該學得可多了， Credence。

你幾乎每晚都出現在我的夢中擾亂著我， 用你那豐潤的嘴唇來煽動我， 大張雙腿就像現在這副模樣， _操_ 。”

 

Graves先生不再有餘裕， 身體挺動的步調失去控制， 已經淪為Credence勾起的欲火的奴隸 。

每一次的挺進都比先前要來得更狠更用力， 在Credence身下的破爛垃圾桶不穩的搖晃著。

他踮直著腳尖， 深怕重心不穩會摔個人仰馬翻， 不過Graves先生穩住他讓他保持站立姿勢， 陰莖操進他的小穴內的力道如發狂一般。

Credence遊走在情慾爆發邊緣， 隨時都有可能高潮。

 

Graves先生一次特別狠的挺身， Credence感覺幾乎要戳到他的胃， Credence大喊出聲，

他亟欲釋放的情慾絞緊著他， 就像一拳打在他的小腹上， Credence灼熱的精液噴濺而出。

 

這種釋放令Credence從勃發的情欲中清醒過來，但卻讓他的感官知能提高得更加敏銳了。

每一次的闖入和退出都像酷刑折磨著他， 尤其是Graves先生已決定將肉刃完全抽出， 再用盡全力捅進他的身體。

性交已經完全失去章法， 只餘盲目急躁。 他只想提醒這一切都是Credence的錯， 這樣做的緣故是想要懲罰他。

無論好壞， 這是Credence可以忍受的懲罰。 儘管很疼， 這股疼痛不同以往， 奇怪又陌生的感覺， 但可以承受。 疼痛同時還伴隨著愉悅而來。

 

Credence因不可名狀的理由而自豪起來。 上帝絕不會把他攬入神聖的懷抱裡，

上帝不歡迎那些污穢之人把正直的信徒誘惑墮落， 在暗巷裡苟且交合行雞姦之罪還為此為傲。

 

“用力一點”， 他嗚咽出聲， Credence被自己的尖利聲音嚇了一跳。

 

“你喜歡被狠點操嗎， 孩子？ 你饑渴的小洞喜歡被大雞巴狠狠地幹， 就像這樣嗎？”

Graves回應了Credence的懇求， 每一次的撞擊都像要把男孩拆散架似的猛力挺進。

 

男人已經快接近臨界點了， Credence可以感受到對方臀部傳來斷斷續續不連貫的抽動， 還有握住他脖子後方的手勁在逐漸加強。

他急不可耐要男人用精液塗抹他， 想要感受到他的窄道被Graves先生射滿濃濃的溫暖體液。

 

他要回到大街上去發傳單， Graves先生的濃精會從他敏感的肉穴裡淌出流下， 沾染到他的大腿上， 然而沒人會注意到。 

 

Graves先生整個人覆蓋在他背上， 操他的方式就像Credence是個毫無價值的擺設， 然後他射精了;

一邊喘息試圖恢復之前的鎮靜， 一邊把他的精液滿滿地射進Credence的體內， 直到再也榨不出一滴殘餘。

 

男人從Credence體內拔出， 然後用靜默咒(*silent spell)清理自己， 迅速套上那條昂貴的黑色長褲。

接下來他把散髮往腦後梳攏， 再把圍巾調整好。 全程Credence只是尷尬地看著他， 直到Graves先生要他把褲子拉上， 他才有所動作。

 

“我現在得走了， Credence。 主席在等我。”

“當然沒問題， Graves先生”， Credence溫順地回應。

Graves先生位高權重; 都是Credence的錯浪費了他這麼多時間。

 

“我希望你今天有學乖， 我的男孩，” 當他的臉頰被單手捧起時。Credence壓抑不住靠向男人的撫摸。

 

Graves先生的聲音有如融化的焦糖般， 柔軟甜蜜又醉人。

Credence深怕Graves先生會被他的放浪形骸給玷汙了， 可是他太軟弱了， 沒辦法拒絕這個男人。

 

“下周我會過來見你， 還有， 記住這點， 我的孩子， 如果你再以那些羞怯， 淫蕩的笑容來挑逗我的話，

我恐怕要好好調教你那個緊緻的小穴， 直到你學會聽話。 ”

然後他用力捏了捏Credence突起的肩胛骨 ，落下一個親切的吻在他的唇畔說道， “聽懂了嗎？”

 

他嚴厲地瞪向Credence， 還不到憤怒的程度， 不過似乎期待Credence下周能乖乖聽話。

 

“是的， Graves先生。” Credence迅速回答。

 

他不太確定要怎麼表現良好， 他邪惡又扭曲， 就像他的母親。 他不禁對Graves先生感到深深的歉意。

可以預見這個可憐的男人又要再次墮入罪惡的深淵， 而且這全是Credence的錯。

**Author's Note:**

> 喜歡這篇譯文的話, 請幫我按 kudos喔 <3


End file.
